A novel interactive display system has been developed that serves as both a display on which text and graphics are presented to a user, and as an input device for enabling a user to interact with the system and displayed images using, for example, the user's fingers or hands, or physical objects that are manipulated by the user. Unlike a conventional touch screen, the interactive display system is not constrained to recognize simply a single point of contact on the display screen, but instead, can respond to multiple points of contact, or the shape of objects, as well as encoded markings on objects. Accordingly, various objects such as game pieces will often be used during such interactions. As more software is made available to a user of the interactive display system, it is likely that the number of game pieces and other physical objects that are used in connection with the interactive display system will dramatically increase in number. The user will thus need an efficient way to store these objects when not in use, so that they are readily available when needed to play a game or carryout some other form of interaction with the interactive display system.
Physical objects that might be used with the interactive display system will include articles such as game pieces, e.g., the various pieces used to play chess on the display surface, as well as other articles, such as cards, die, tiles, etc. Keeping such objects in their original boxes makes them less accessible, particularly if the boxes must be stored away from the interactive display system, e.g., in a separate room or location. Also, because initial embodiments of the interactive display system require unobstructed optical paths within a housing below the display surface, there is little option to provide a large space for storing objects within the housing. Accordingly, it is likely that users of the interactive display system will need readily available storage for physical objects used with the interactive display system, so that the objects can readily be accessed and used with the system and after their use, efficiently placed back into the storage.